THE BOMB IS HERE!
by Sayyid Umar
Summary: Pertemuan si anak jenius Sasuke Uchiha dengan sang detektif unik Naruto Uzumaki, menjadikan mereka Partner yang luar biasa untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang juga luar biasa! My First Fic! Mind to RnR? First Chapter Updated! Rate M for Blood.


**THE BOMB IS HERE!**

**By : **Sayyid Umar

**Rate : ** M for Blood

**Genre : **Adventure,Crime,Mystery

**Warning **: Typo(s), Gaje,Alur Cepat,AU dll.

**Chapter 1 : Mr. NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**24 Agustus 2014**

SAYA Dr. Sasuke Uchiha ,orang Konoha dan bekas tentara Otokagure yang mengundurkan diri dari tentara, Saya balik ke-Konoha karena mencoba mencari peruntungan dibidang Bisnis Perobatan, Bisnis saya cukup berhasil, Toko saya sangaat ramai akhir akhir ini bahkan omset saya bisa sampai 700juta pertahun. Banyak bukan? Saya sudah dua tahun membuka Toko Perobatan atau Apotek di Konoha dan jumlah pelanggan semakin meningkat, aku cukup jenuh tinggal diantara botol dan obat-obatan itu. Aku punya banyak uang,Kenapa tidak membeli tempat tinggal.

Mungkin itulah yang ada dibenakku saat itu, aku sedang mencari kontrak Rumah kecil di daerah Selatan Konoha, dan Toko saya ditinggalkan bersama 19 Pegawaiku. Aku berpostur tinggi sedang, berambut raven yang kata orang gaya pantat ayam dengan muka yang mulai menua karena sibuk memikirkan bisnis padahal umur saya baru 25 tahun dan hampir setiap saat menghisap cerutu. Walaupun Aku tampan, mungkin bagi kalian yang petama kali melihatku mengira aku ini seorang gembel jalanan, tanpa tahu kalau saya orang yang sangat berkecukupan.

"Anda ? Anda sedang mencari kontrak rumah kecil kan? Pegawai anda mengirim surat ke saya." Ujar lelaki separuh baya mukanya memancarkan kebahagiaan, tapi aku cukup heran karena tanah dia tak banyak tetapi bisa dibuat mengontrak rumah

"Dimana letaknya?" tanyaku heran

"Di belakang rumahku ini ada rumah dua lantai, kau mau tinggal disana? tetapi dengan seseorang lagi yang butuh teman serumah, jadi kalian masing-masing hanya perlu membayar separuh sewa rumah , soalnya cuma itu rumah yang kupunya"

"Jadi, aku serumah dengan orang itu?"tanyaku

"Itupun jika kau tak keberatan, harga sewanya tak mahal kok. Cuman ia punya kebiasaan yang cukup aneh seperti seorang ilmuwan atau dokter dan kadang tak minta makan selama 3hari atau tidur seharian di kursi atau bahkan keluar tiba tiba dan pulang larut malam, tapi tak apa-apa dia orang baik-baik. Dia sudah tinggal ditempatku 4tahun"

"Baiklah, aku tak keberatan lagipula tinggal dengan orang aneh cukup mengasyikan" ya mungkin memang mengasyikkan "tapi, dia sudah tinggal ditempatmu 4tahun?!"tambahku. Aku cukup kaget, tempat ini memang cukup nyaman tapi ada saja yang mau tinggal selama itu

Akupun menyusuri lorong di samping rumahnya, dan ternyata di belakang rumah lelaki itu terdapat bangunan yang jauh lebih mewah dari rumah lelaki itu sendiri,Bangunan itu berdesain ala orang jerman, catnya putih dan terlihat jelas baru di-cat ulang, tapi rumah itu terlihat Tua kalau melihat bagian sampingnya.

Aku dan lelaki itu memasuki rumah, pintu masuknya sangat besar dengan gagangnya yang penuh codet, cukup membuktikan bahwa rumah ini sudah tua. lelaki itu membuka pintu lalu kuikuti dengan langkah pelan. Rumahnya terlihat sangat berantakan dan terlihat kotor walaupun sesungguhnya bersih, kertas dan buku-buku berserakan dimanaa – mana, diujung kiri ruangan kulihat banyaknya peralatan Kimia, kulihat ke bagian atas rumah, ada Lampu Mewah disana berlapis Perak, tapi tertutup debu dan desainnya yang merupakan era 1800an semakin memantapkan kalau ini rumah tua. Aku menoleh kesamping kanan, aku sangat terkejuut melihat seseorang berkulit kuning bercampur putih yang di kedua pipinya terdapat 3 garis hitam, ia memiliki rambut Jabrix berwarna kuning dengan tinggi dan umur yang nampaknya tak jauh beda denganku,Ia tengah duduk di kursi dengan keadaan tidur. Tidakk- tak bisa dibilang tengah tidur, posisi dan raut mukanya memperlihatkan kalau dia seperti sedang tersiksa dalam tidur. Mukanya tampak tampan kalau saja dia tidak terlihat ketakutan.

"Oh, terimakasih . Akhirnya ada orang yaang bisa seatap denganku." Orang itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat walau terlihat lesuu, raut mukanya langsung berubah menjadi ceria dan dia terlihat benar-benar tampan, kaos polos hitamnya dan celana panjangnya membuat ia terlihat cukup aneh tetapi juga keren tak lama ia lalu menjabat tanganku.

"Iya , perkenalkan dia Dr. Sasuke Uchiha yang akan tinggal denganmu beberapa bulan, oh iya apakah anda benar benar bersedia tinggal disini?" ujar lelaki itu yang ternyata bernama Teuchi

Akupun tertantang dengan keanehan yang ada di rumah ini, membuatku merasakan suasana baru. Tinggal di rumah tua, satu rumah dengan orang yang aneh dan tampan. "Deal ! Aku akan tinggal disini 6 bulan."

"Baiklah , saya permisi dulu" ujar pak Teuchi lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua

"Salam kenal!Aku Naruto Uzumaki!"ujar Naruto bersemangat, yang dari tadi masih menjabat tanganku

"Ya, salam kenal. Sasuke Uchiha" balasku

"Ohiya, kadang aku tidur seharian di kursi itu, kuharap kau tak menggangguku. Aku menyimpan amat banyak Permen Mint diseluruh penjuru rumah ini, Aku kadang pergi tiba – tiba dan pulang tak tentu, atau bahkan bertemu banyak tamu dan lain lain. Kepribadian ku yang buruk ini apakah tidak mengaggumu" tanyanya

"Tidak, aku tertarik denganmu."

"Oh iya, Kau tadi menatapku seperti menatap hantu, itu sangat mengangguku."

"Maaf sir," Aku menganggapnya hal yang biasa, karena aku memang menatapnya aneh

"Kau beranggapan kalau rumah ini tua kan?, tapi maaf, kau kurang teliti, Rumah ini rumah yang kudirikan sendiri 4tahun yang disini hanya menyewa tanah bukanlah rumahnya." Ujarnya

"Darimana kau tahu? Wah sepertinya semua tamu disini beranggapan kalau rumah ini tua ya. Tapi aku tak percaya kalau rumah ini baru berdiri 4 tahun" jawabku

"Kuharap kau tak mencari bukti, dan jangan berpikiran kalau rumah ini didirikan tahun 1840an. Kumohon! Jangan" ujarnya

"Hah? Hebat! Bagaimana kau tahu? Apakah semua tamu mu melakukan hal yang sama setiap kesini"tanyaku,

"Tidak, hanya orang militer yang kemungkinan besar melakukan hal itu. Kalau boleh tau, kau tentara sini yang ditugaskan di Otogakure ya?"

"Benar! Tidak tidak! Masalahnya bagaimana kau tahu semua itu" kataku keheranan, jarang memang ada orang seperti dia, dia seperti pembaca pikiranku dia benar benar istimewa siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa pekerjaannya? Kurasa itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya seperti itu

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu" jawabnya lalu kami pun duduk berhadapan, aku masih sangat keheranan dengan kehebatannya

"Hn, Ketika kau masuk langkah mu benar-benar pelan, terkadang berhenti cukup lama, cukup bisa menjelaskan kalau kau sedang mengamati atau berpikir. Itu saja yang memberitahuku tentang kau yang menganggap ini rumah tua."

"Mengapa?"

"Ah kau ini! Kalau orang mengamati atau berpikir, kira kira apa yang dipikirkannya? Tentu hal yang lain dari yang lain , apa yang unik disini? Jelas rumah berdesain jadul! Apalagi beberapa bagian rumah ini dipenuhi debu." ujarnya menyeringai

"Tentang aku menganggap rumah ini tahun 1840an?"

"Mudah saja, setelah kuberitahu rumah ini baru 4 tahun, sikap tak mau kalah bawaan militermu keluar. Kau mencari bukti apa saja, kau melihat foto J.F. Kennedy disana lalu membayangkan bagaimana rumah di eropa pada zaman dia, kalau kau punya pengetahuan pasti mengaggap desain rumah ini sebelum beliau lahir."

"Luar biasa! Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang hal – hal militerku?"

"Cara jalanmu mantap layaknya memang seorang militer, tatapan mata yang tajam, badan yang tegap, caramu berpakaian,. Kulitmu terlihat terbakar matahari walaupun kulitmu sebenarnya putih, kau terlihat sedikit canggung walaupun lumayan fasih dengan logat Konoha membuktikan kau dulu dari Konoha dan pergi lalu pulang lagi dari suatu tempat. Di ikat pinggangmu taring binatang itu cukup susah didapatkan di perkotaan kemungkinan besar kau dari daerah khusus, ditambah aku melihat di kantong celana belakangmu ada pisau binatang dan Pisau Pedalaman Beracun,dimana seorang tentara bisa mendapatkan semua itu? Desa yang paling khas dengan itu adalah Otogakure itu mempertegas kalau kau pernah ditugaskan di Oto" Jelasnya

"Benar-benar luar biasa! Tapi aku kurang jelas dengan beberapa hal" aku benar-benar terpesona dibuatnya, dia benar-benar luar biasa!

"Maaf, aku sedang tak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, hanya amati sampai hal yang terkecil saja."

"Perkataanmu membuatku pusing, ohiya kuharap kita bisa semakin akrab" Jujur, aku yang biasanya memerintah dan bersikap dingin terhadap orang lain sekarang bahkan aku tak bisa mencermati perintah atau petunjuk orang lain itu membuatku malu.

Aku benar-benar keheranan dengan kemampuan teman baruku ini.  
Ini pertama kalinya aku benar benar tertarik dengan seseorang, dan orang itu baru kukenal tak lebih 1jam yang lalu, wajahnya penuh misteri aktivitasnya benar benar tak terduga.  
Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan hipotesis tentang pekerjaannya, seorang Ilmuwan mungkin? Atau psikolog? 20menit dilewatkan dengan sunyi, dia tampaknya tertidur dan aku hanya bisa mengamatinya

"Tuan Uchiha, Bisakah kau menghidupkan tv, aku benar benar tak punya tenaga." Ujar Naruto sontak bangun dari tidurnya dia mengejutkanku lagi.

"Panggil Sasuke saja, oh iya Apakah kau benar-benar tidur?"Tanyaku sembari menghidupkan tv besar bermerek yang berada 3 langkah didepaan kami

"Tidak, aku tenggelam dalam imajinasi, semua hal yang kukatakan atau kulakukan berawal dari imajinasi"Jawabnya

Akupun berdiri lalu melangkah menuju TV,kulihat TV itu yang besarnya kira kira 1 depa anak 8tahun bermerek Sumsung itu jelas mahal, ternyata Naruto Uzumaki yang kerjanya bermalasan punya banyak uang, sebenarnya apa pekerjaannya? Hal-hal disekitarnya membuatku pusing memikirkannya. Aku sangat ingin bertanya, tetapi

Seingatku tadi sebelum dia tenggelam dalam imajinasinya itu, dia mengambil sesuatu berbentuk bulat tipis mungkin seperti kulit lumpia tapi lebih tipis warnanya putih agak bening menambah kecurigaanku bahwa itu adalah Narkoba, dan ia memakai nya di daerah pergelangan tangan.

Setelah menghidupkan TV dan kembali duduk, dan dia pun sedang duduk menatap TV.  
Aku baru saja ingin bertanya tentang Apa yang ditaruhnya di pergelangan tangan, tiba-tiba ia yang sedang menonton TV tentang Teror Bom mengatakan "Sasuke!Bisakah kau meminjamkan Handpone-mu?! Cepat!" ujarnya mengulurkan tangan kepadaku, tapi matanya tetap sigap melihat layar TV. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya selesai chapt 1 Fic ini,Ini Fic pertama yang kubuat ^0^, walaupun masih acak-acak'an tapi bolehlah kasih saran sebanyak banyaknya ;3 lagipula Saya lagi ditengah beberapa kesibukan sehingga punya tak banyak waktu, maka jadilah hasil seperti ini ;3

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
